Catwoman
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: If someone can don a costume and have everyone either be happy or terrified to see him, Then I can do the same thing too. That's when The Batman became my omen. That's when I decided to become a costume character as well...
1. Catwoman is Born

Born on September 21, 1985 to Brian and Maria Kyle.

I grew up in the slums of Gotham City. My mother was really never close to me or my sister, Maggie. She would rather spend time with her cats than her own children.

As for my father, He was an abusive and drunken man who would always quarrel my mother.

While my mother worked as a homemaker and my father sat around drinking from the bottle in his spare time, I spent my spare time taking Gymnastic lessons, Not just as an extracurricular activity but to sometimes avoid the domestic violence that went on at home.

One day as I returned home from school, I found my mother lying in the bathtub filled with blood.

Apparently she had committed suicide by cutting her wrists with a razor blade..

Since that day my father had always hated me, Saying how it was because I looked just like my mother. Eventually he drank too much and subdued to alcohol poisoning.

I called the police but as soon as I hung up the phone, I packed my bag and ran away from home. It was then I lived on the streets of Gotham City. while my sister Maggie was taken to an orphanage right away, I had become a petty thief who would steal food at grocery stores. Eventually I was caught and sent to an orphanage. I ended up causing so much trouble that I would be sent to Juvenile Hall but when I turned thirteen I was sent back to the orphanage.

Once back at the orphanage I had discovered that the place was embezzling money. They would later confront me and even attempt to cover it all up by drowning me in a bag dropped into the river. Sadly for them I had escaped and made my return to the orphanage. I stole documentary proof that they were embezzling money and I also stole money to live on my own, I sent the documents to the police to expose those idiots.

Now as I grew older, I became a prostitute..Well...sorta.

I posed as a prostitute at night. Once I got the gentlemen of the night alone, I would rob him of his wallet and anything else I felt I could use, Like say a nice gold wrist watch.

I then decided it was time to move on to bigger things.

That's when I became a quiet cat burglar by night, Stealing jewelries and diamonds from museums and rich peoples course that would catch up with me eventually and I ended up getting busted during a burglary. I was sixteen years old when I broke out of that Women's Correctional Facility for the very first time. It would be the start of my long record of criminality. One night I stole a valuable totem from a museum when suddenly a hooded ninja interrupted my escape and took the valued item for himself.

I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily so of course I followed the ninja into some warehouse, which turned out to be a secret martial arts academy. The ninja, who was known only as Kai, told his Sensei that I was an intruder and a thief and that I should be severely punished. However, after seeing my fast reflexes, The Sensei politely asked me to join the academy so that I can harness the Martial Arts Skills. Of course, I gladly accepted his offer.

Several weeks had gone by and my fighting abilities improved dramatically but my relationship with Senior Kai was very far from nice. He had nicknamed me Nehko-Chan in the academy. Kai despised me though. He would deliberately hurt me during training.

I think It gave Kai even more grief knowing that the Sensei favored me more than the other pupils. A few nights later, a news broke up on television stating that Batman was last seen at Robinson Park. Curiosity had gotten the best of me so I walked down to the park to get a glimpse of The Dark Knight in action who glided out of sight moments later.

I noticed that Batman was bleeding when I seen the trail of blood and it immediately triggered something in my mind: If someone can don a costume and have everyone either be happy or terrified to see him, Then I can do the same thing too. That's when The Batman became my omen. That's when I decided to become a costume character as well. I bought a cat costume using all of my savings. I resumed my Stealing profession using my brand new costume and abilities. As I was attempting a robbery at a local store, I was stopped by a group of security guards and one of them called me "Catwoman." I just loved the name and thus, Catwoman was born...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

So I have always wanted to do a Selina Kyle fanfic but never really knew what to do so here is a quick Origin for her.

I was going to do more than one chapter and go on from where she becomes Catwoman and meets Batman but I thought I would just go ahead and post this for you guy's to read and then you can review and let me know if you want me to continue with this or just leave it as it is. So please review and let me know!


	2. I hate clowns

**Ok! So As you can see I decided to delete chapter 2 and redo it! I did this because I feel like everything that happened in chapter 2 could be used later on in this story.**

**So! Here is the new chapter 2! Review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 2.**

There I was crouched down at the vault, trying to crack it. I was attempting to steal me some cash seeing as how I owed Penguin five hundred dollars. I was just about to crack the safe when I heard gun shots echoing throughout the building. I instantly stood up and quietly made my way out into the main lobby to see five men. They were yelling at the scared, helpless bank tellers and customers "Shut up!" and "Don't move a muscle!" How charming are they?

I looked closely, trying to get a good look at these guys and my jaw dropped in shock when I noticed they were wearing clown masks. I knew right then and there who these men worked for.

I shook my head and cursed quietly to myself. Why does he always have to do things the destructive way? I shook my head again and headed back to the vault.

I knew I only had limited time now to crack the vault, grab the cash, and get the hell out of here before The Joker's men find me back here. The Last thing I want is to look at that smirk on his face. Ughh It just makes me wanna claw it off. I smiled big when the metal door slowly opened, showing me all that beautiful green pieces of paper. I grabbed the five hundred that I owed Penguin and another nine hundred for myself. Girls gotta eat, right?

I packed the money into my little leather backpack. I heard another gun shot go off and I couldn't help but to giggle and shake my head. "Men.." I muttered as I quietly walked down the hallway, trying to find an emergency exit but no such luck.

"Hmmm...How do I get out of here?.." I wondered as I looked up and down the halls.

I smiled big when I found my solution. I pulled the fire alarm and the loud annoying sound blared through the entire building. I tried my best to cover my ears as I walked down the hall and quietly hid by one of the bank tellers desks in the main lobby. Joker's men were cussing, yelling, and looked to be confused as to what was going on. I had to hold in a laugh when I heard one of them yell "It's Batman!" Honey please, Batman would have just busted through the walls. Just like The Joker, he does everything the destructive way. Then out of nowhere the sprinklers in the building went off, soaking everyone. "What do we do, Boss?!" One of the thugs yelled. Boss? So the Joker is here! Just then, the man wearing a blue suit took off his mask, revealing himself to be The Joker. His face paint looked to be smeared. "it's not Batman." He said looking around the lobby. Shit...I'm done for. My heart started racing as he started walking over in my direction. I did my best to stay calm. I felt for my whip, making sure I had a good grip on it just in case. Just then more gunshots could be heard and the Joker quickly turned around. It was some fat guy dressed up as Batman, shooting an AK47 at Joker's thugs but missing them completely. "That's not him!" one of the thugs yelled as he took cover. I decided that this would be my chance to run for it.

I slowly stood up from behind the desk. I smirked when I seen the Joker and his thugs backs were facing me. I quickly bent back down and slowly but quietly crawled backwards towards the front doors, not taking my eyes off of the men in the front of me. But of course! Nothing can ever be done the easy way. The Fat Batman wannabe sees me and starts shooting at my direction. Good thing for his horrible aim. The Joker's men instantly charged the fat batman, taking him down easily. I would have felt bad for him if he had not of tried to shoot at me. The Joker though was now staring directly at me. Just me luck. I really didn't feel like dealing with him today and since I was so close to the door I quickly stood up and ran out of the bank.

I made my way down a dirty, old alleyway, Stopping to make sure I still had Penguins money and of course the few extra bucks I took for my own benefit. I laughed to myself as I leaned back against a dumpster. "You got Luck Selina." I said quietly to myself.

"I wouldn't say that." I froze when I heard his voice. He actually followed me!  
I turned around to give The Joker an innocent look. "What? You miss me that much?" I asked with a smirk. "How much did you take?" He asked, ignoring my little comment.

"Only five hundred." I said not completely telling the truth.

"For what?" He asked, curiously.

"I owe Penguin." I said simply.

The Joker started laughing which confused me. What's so funny about owing Penguin money?

"Do you realize who you just stole from?" He asked sounding way too amused.

I shrugged. "I could care less." I said honestly.

"Oh yeah?...You just stole five hundred dollars or more actually knowing you, from the mob." The Joker said pursing his lips, trying to keep from laughing. My jaw dropped. They are the last people I wanted to steal from. "I don't care." I said even though I really did care! I was mentally cussing myself out for not listening to my gut feeling earlier.

"No? cause you are gonna care when they put a bounty on you." The Joker said not being able to hold in his laughter anymore. "You know what's really funny?" He asked excitedly now.

I pretended to think for a moment. "You're scarred up face?" I said with an attitude but he was in such a 'good' mood that he ignored my little insult.

"The mob is gonna have your head mounted on their wall! With a little wooden plank under it that reads, 'Catwoman.'" He said before busting out laughing again. He had found this wayy too funny. The Joker was holding his gut, that's how bad it was.

I glared at The Joker as I pushed passed him.

"I can handle myself." I said sternly.

The Joker wiped a tear away from his eye as he finally calmed down and stood up straight.

"Yeah...we'll see about that, pussycat." He said giggling as I left him in the dirty alleyway alone..

On the way home I couldn't help but think "God I hate clowns..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK! so this is the new chapter 2! So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh! just to let y'all know this is not some Catwoman and batman love story! This is just a fanfic about Catwoman. And I have decided I am going to go with Michelle pfeiffers Catwoman! Not that I hate Anne's version but I just feel like Michelle nailed it! There are going to be a lot of other characters in this story but I'm not saying who just yet! Of course I had to have The Joker in here though since he is my all time favorite!**

**Anywho! I hope you like where it's going so far! Review! Review! Review! :)**


	3. Twenty Four Hours

**Chapter 3.**

"Honey I'm home!" I said as I entered my apartment.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm not married." I said laughing a little bit.

I walked into the kitchen to see my cat laying on the kitchen counter sleeping.

It had been a very long day and I for one was exhausted. I plopped down on my worn out sofa and sighed. closing my eyes, I leaned my head back to relax and thats when it hit me.

"Shit.." I said as my eyes shot right back open. I had forgotten to take Penguin his money..

"Well since I'm already dressed for the occasion.." I said as I stood right back up and headed back out the door.

**Penguins place…**

"Oswald, there is somebody here to see you." One of Penguins men said as he entered the room. Penguin turned to see me laying on his bed.

"Just the Pussy I've been looking for." He said in a deep, almost growl like tone. I fought the urge to vomit all over his springy bed."You know Oswald, it's a bit chilly in here." I said.

"I'll warm you." Oswald said as he quickly waddled his way over to me. I do not have time for this. I instantly lifted my leg up, stopping him with my heeled boot.

"Down Oswald." I said sternly. I couldn't help but notice that the sick pervert was sniffing my boot. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore it. "We need to talk." I said as I slowly moved my boot away from his neck and sat up straight on his bed.

"Where's my money?" He asked me sternly. Well that didn't take him very long.

I pulled the money out of my little backpack, tossing it on the nightstand.

Oswald picked up the wad of money and started counting it.

"It's all there." I said trying to reassure him but nobody ever believes little ole me.

"It better be." He said with an attitude. "Now what is it you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"You see Oswald, you and I have something in common." I said seductively.

"Hmm sounds familiar. appetite for destruction?...Wait! Don't tell me!" He said as he suddenly belly flopped onto the bed next to me. "Naked, sexual Charisma?" He asked in that disgusting deep growl of his. "The Mob." I said still trying to be seductive but it was starting to get hard to keep on with that act. "The mob?" He asked confused. I nodded my head slowly.

"The mob will soon be a thorn in both our sides. The fly in our ointment." I said causing Penguin to look at me wide eyed and excited. "Ointment!" he yelled as he rolled off the bed and headed over to his nightstand, grabbing two bottles of god knows what.

"Scented or none scented?!" He asked causing me to sigh. I should have known this would be a waste of time. "I'll come back later…" I said dryly as I stood up from that god awful bed.

I quickly left before Penguin could say anymore. He really gets under my skin.

I should have known better than to go to penguin for help with the mob. Besides, The Joker could very well be messing with me! I bet that money belonged to some rich snob like Bruce Wayne, not the mob. Once I finally returned to my home...again! I got changed and went right to bed. It had been such an exhausting day for this kitten.

**The Next Day…**

"I'm glad you could come here on such short notice, Selina." Maroni said before taking a sip of his scotch. I woke up this morning with a voicemail on my phone from Maroni asking if we could meet today. Of course my mind instantly raced to the events from last night. I wasn't going to even meet with Maroni today but I figured it would look suspicious if I had not of showed. So we fast forward a couple of hours and here I am, sitting across from Maroni. "Anything for you, Maroni." I said flirtatiously.

"There are some things I wanted to talk to you about." He said sounding very serious now.

"Oh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "last night the Joker and his men busted into Gotham's bank, stealing thirteen hundred dollars from us." Maroni said sounding very irritated now.

I tried my best not to smile at this. Of course! I could put the whole blame on The Joker! This is too perfect. "We have have problems with The Joker in past and him stealing cash from us so it's really no surprise." Maroni went on to say.

"So if The Joker stole all that money then why did you ask me to come here?" I asked curiously.

Before Maroni could speak there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said sounding annoyed by whoever was on the other side of that door.

"Joey, Can't you see I am in a meeting with Miss Kyle?" Maroni asked as his old friend Joey walked in through the door. "I'm sorry but this was dropped off for you." He said holding up a yellow envelope. Maroni raised an eyebrow at before taking it out of Joey's hand. Once Joey left the room Maroni opened the envelope. "A tape?" I asked having the same confused look as Maroni did. What really got my attention was the Joker card that was taped onto the tape. "Well lets see what's on this tape, shall we?" Maroni asked as he put the tape in, turning the small television in the room on, hitting the play button.

My jaw dropped! It was a surveillance tape from the bank!  
"What the hell.." I heard Maroni mutter as I came into the picture.

Well so much for putting the blame on The Joker. There I was on the small television screen cracking the vault open and taking the money. Just my luck!

Maroni paused the tape and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

"Care to explain what the hell you were doing?!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Oh come on Maroni! I didn't know that was your money I was taking! I swear. I was just trying to get some cash because I owed a friend." I said honestly.

"You stole Thirteen hundred dollars from not only me but the entire mob, and then you tried to put the blame on The Joker.." Maroni stated as he slowly stood up from his chair.

"Oh come on. you are making a big deal out of nothing! It was only Thirteen hundred, it's not like I stole thousands or millions from you." I said smiling sweetly at him.

maroni then banged his hands on his desk, leaning down to face me. "Let's get one thing straight here, Selina. I am one of the few people that know what you do and who you are and I am one of the few people that can hold it against you." He said dangerously.

Now he was crossing a fine line. I stood up from the chair, placing my hands on the desk.

"Are you trying to make some kind of a threat, Maroni?" I asked getting very serious now.

"I'm just reminding you." He said quietly.

"Well thank you for the reminder." I said standing up straight now.

"You have twenty four hours to get me back all the money." He said before taking another sip of his scotch. I laughed. "Or what?" I asked challenging him.

Maroni chuckled. "Or else everyone in this city, including the Batman will know who CatWoman really is and they will also know where she lives." Maroni said with a smirk.

"Oooh don't you play dirty." I said smirking back at him.

"Twenty four hours, Selina..I want my money back." Maroni said sternly.

"Don't worry Maroni, I'll get you your money back. You can trust me." I said with a wink as I turned to leave. As I left the building I couldn't help but think how well that went!

I can't believe The Joker ratted me out like that though but that's ok because he's gonna get his.

I went home and quickly changed into my catsuit. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked good and ready. "Hope The Joker's ready for a visitor cause Kitty want's to play."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the reviews! keep em coming!**

**I hope you guy's like this chapter! What do you think Catwoman has up her sleeve for The Joker since he sent Maroni the tape of her stealing the mobs money? Review and let me know! :)**


End file.
